Troubled Heart
by Friday Evening
Summary: This is my first Taiora fanfic. Tai wants so badly to tell Sora that he likes her. Then Tai meets a new girl, Lora, and things get a little weird...Lora gets really obsessed with Tai and disguises herself as Sora. Will Tai find out that this new "Sora" is
1. 15 Years

  
"Ahhh," Sora sighed as she slowly laid herself into a tub full of bubbles. "I love...bubble baths," she said to herself. She closed her eyes and relaxed.  
  
Now, at Tai's place...  
  
"She gave him flowers?!" Tai exclaimed. "Sora gave Matt flowers?!"   
"Tai, calm down," Kari said as she saw her brother fume. "She gave it to him just after his big concert, to congratulate him. It's no big deal." Kari couldn't understand why her brother was getting so angry. She knew that Tai liked Sora a lot, but never knew he could get jealous so easily. Tai never told Kari about liking Sora, but she just figured it on her own.  
"First the cookies, now flowers! What is she going to give him next time? A box full of heart shaped chocolates? Couldn't she just have given him a card?" Tai was starting to get exhausted. He flopped on the couch and laid down. Kari was just explaining to him about Matt's concert that she went to last night. Kari told him that she went with Sora. He would have gone too, but he had to work on a major school project that he put off for the last minute.   
"Well, Matt is pretty hot..." Kari teased.  
"Kari!" Tai sat up. "Like I really wanted to know that." Tai lay back down and sighed.   
He looked up at the ceiling. He really liked Sora, but never had the guts to tell her. He liked her ever since, well, ever since they first met. 15 years ago. 15 years of the same crush.  
  
Kari looked down at her brother who was now staring outside the window that faced the huge Tokyo tower. She looked up at it too. Every time Kari looked at that tower, it reminded her of the battle they had with the digimon there 4 years ago. "Tai," Kari said. "Why don't you just tell her?"  
Tai looked at her. He never knew how she found out. He never told anyone about Sora. He guessed it was a sibling thing. Tai sighed again. He sat up and smiled at his sister. "You're right. I'll go and head over to her place right now."   
  
Tai got up and went to his room to change. In a few minutes he went out of his room and saw Kari in the kitchen eating. "Wish me luck," Tai said a bit nervously.  
"Good luck," Kari said after him as he headed out of the apartment. 


	2. Lora

  
He rode his bike to Sora's house. It was a warm and sunny day with a cool breeze. Tai took his time, relishing the moment. He smiled. This is such a great day, he thought to himself. Now I really want to tell her. He saw several couples pass by, holding hands. As Tai passed by the park, he saw couples having picnics together. He imagined Sora and himself doing those things together. As he watched this one couple play Frisbee, he didn't notice a girl who was carrying a bunch of grocery bags heading his way from the opposite direction. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a clutter of food on the sidewalk. Tai saw the girl he ran over lying on the ground. He walked over to her. "Hey," Tai said, shaking her softly on the shoulder. "Hey, are you all right?"  
  
The girl blinked several times then sat up. "What-what happened?" The girl asked. She looked at the bike that was lying on the ground and saw the foods she bought scattered on the sidewalk. She looked up at Tai, and then realized what happened. "Oh gosh. I'm so sorry." She got up and brushed herself off. She grabbed the nearest grocery bag and started to gather the food.   
  
"It's not your fault. I wasn't looking at what was going on in front of me," Tai said. He stared at her. The girl had straight, light brown hair that was past her shoulders. She was wearing a light pink long sleeve top and a light purple skirt. She's really pretty, Tai thought. He snapped out of it then grabbed a bag and helped.  
  
"No, It's my fault," the girl said. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  
"Fine, it's both our faults," Tai smiled at her. She smiled back. "I'm Tai. What's your name?"  
"Lora," Lora said. "I bought some food for my mother's cooking. I told her I'd be early in coming back home, but now, I'll be late for sure."  
After they gathered up all the food Tai offered to help her with carrying the groceries. She refused. "No, it's all right. I'll be ok."  
"Are you sure?" Tai asked, feeling doubtful. "You might run into more people riding bikes."  
Lora giggled. "No, really. It's ok."  
"Well, if you say so. I better be going. It was nice meeting you."  
Lora moved closer to Tai. She looked up at him with soft blue-green eyes. "Me too," she said softly. Tai blushed. He felt really awkward.  
"Um..." he began. He wanted to get out of there fast. He began to move backwards, towards his bike, but his leg went weak and fell over.   
Lora giggled. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah." Tai picked himself up and got on his bike. "See ya," he said to her, not looking back.  



	3. Bubble Trouble

  
Tai rode his bike as fast as he could to Sora's house. When he got there he left his bike at the side of the house and rang the doorbell. Sora's mom answered. "Hi, Mrs. Takenouchi," Tai said.  
"Oh, hi Tai," Mrs. Takenouchi said. "Come in."  
Tai entered the house and Sora's mother closed the door behind him. "I believe Sora's in her room right now. Would you like something to eat?"  
"No, thank you. I have to speak to Sora right away."  
Sora's mother looked worried. "Oh no…Is it about those digimon again?"  
"It isn't," Tai assured her.   
"Thanks goodness. I couldn't stand to have Sora leave again." She shook away the thought and smiled at Tai. "You can go ahead, now and talk to Sora."  
"Thanks," Tai said and headed towards her room.  
As Tai left the room, Mrs. Takenouchi said dreamily, "They would make such a cute couple…"  
  
Tai felt he should wash up before he talked to Sora. He walked toward the bathroom. The door was closed, but when he turned the knob, it was unlocked. He went in, not knowing what was-or who was-inside.  
  
Sora loved the bubble bath. She stayed there longer than she had expected, but she didn't care. When she was in the bath she felt so much better. All her worries washed away and she just relaxed. Sora sensed something in the room. She opened her eyes and looked towards the door. And guess who she found.   
Tai.  
"AH!" Sora cried.   
"Heh heh," Tai blushed and smiled a big, nervous, toothy smile.  
Sora blushed even harder. She felt embarrassed. Now, she felt angry. What a pervert! Sora thought.  
She grabbed whatever object she could find. She threw a shampoo bottle at Tai. Then a Conditioner bottle. 2-in-1 Shampoo/Conditioner. Soap. Body wash. Sponge. Tai looked like he was doing a funky dance dodging all the objects that were thrown at him. "Get out!" Sora shouted. Tai ran out of the bathroom. He ran passed Mrs. Takenouchi. "What's wrong Tai? What's that bruise doing on your forehead?"  
"Gotta go!" Tai ran out the door, hopped on his bike and pedaled as fast as he could. So much for Sora liking me back, Tai thought.  



	4. Stupid Tai & Radish Surprise

  
Tai was out of breath when he got home. He found Kari sitting in the couch watching TV. She looked up at the sound of the door and Tai's wheezing.   
"Hey Tai. So how did it go?" Kari asked.   
"Not…so…good," Tai said in between breaths.  
"What happened?"  
"It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it." Tai went to his room to rest.   
  
Meanwhile at Sora's house…  
  
"Stupid Tai," Sora said as she put on her bathrobe. "That jerk." Sora walked in the kitchen. Her mom was leaning on the counter reading a magazine. She looked up at Sora. "Hi honey. Did you talk to Tai?"  
"Um, yea," Sora blushed. She couldn't tell her mom what just happened.  
"How come you're all red?"  
Sora smiled nervously. "Oh, nothing." Stupid Tai.  
  
The next day at Tai's house…  
  
Tai put his fork down into the food, but didn't dare eat. Instead, he turned the fork around and around and around. He didn't feel like eating after what happened yesterday. And especially since the food was Tai's mother's own original recipe: Sardine and Spinach Omelet. Yum.  
"Tai, what's wrong? You aren't eating anything." Tai's mother asked.  
"Sorry mom. I'm just not hungry right now," Tai replied. He better get out fast or else his mom might try and make something else for him to eat.  
"You know what? I'll make my special Radish Surprise just for you!" Mrs. Kamiya was getting excited. She never made it before-nor heard of it-but she was sure willing to try.  
"No, really mom. It's ok," Tai said. Come on Tai. Think of something fast. "Anyway, I really wanted to go out for a walk," Tai added quickly.   
"Ok then. Be back soon," Mrs. Kamiya felt disappointed. She really wanted to try it.  
Smooth move Tai, he thought to himself, you the man. He got up and headed out the door.  
Just then, Kari walked in the kitchen.   
"Morning Kari," Mrs. Kamiya beamed. "Want to try my Radish Surprise?"  
  
Tai walked to the park. He stopped on the spot where he crashed into Lora. She was really nice, Tai thought to himself and smiled. Wait, what am I thinking? I like Sora. Then Tai frowned. He hoped Sora wasn't still mad at him. It's not like he walked in on her on purpose. But he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was just like when he accidentally walked in on Mimi that one time in the Digital World. (What a lucky guy, huh?)  
  
He walked around the park for a few minutes. It was nice and sunny. The birds were singing and all around him people were having fun. Playing tag. Having picnics. Going on the swings.   
Tai sat on a nearby bench. There was a girl who was also sitting on the bench and reading a book. She looked really familiar. It was Lora.  
"Hey Lora," Tai smiled.   
Lora looked up from her book. "Oh, hi Tai." She smiled back. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just decided to take a walk."  
"Is there something wrong?" Lora asked.  
"No, nothing's wrong," Tai smiled nervously.  
"I know something's wrong," Lora insisted.  
"Well," Tai said looking at the ground. "There kind of is."  
"You can tell me."  
Was Tai going to take the chance? He hasn't told anyone yet. Not even his sister. And he hasn't known Lora for a long time. But he decided to take the chance. What could he lose?  
"Well, there's this girl…" Tai began.  
"Yes…?" Lora encouraged.  
"I really like this girl. I liked this girl for a long time, but I never had the guts to tell her. And finally when I was about to tell her…something happens and I don't know if she'll like me back." Ok, well Tai took a lot of details out, but to put it vaguely (extremely vaguely) that's what happened.  
"You know…" Lora said softly. "There are other fish in the sea…" She put her hand over Tai's hand and looked deeply into his eyes.  
Tai wanted so much to lose himself in those beautiful blue-green eyes of hers. And he did. He closed his eyes and slowly, moved his lips closer to hers. He could feel the warmth from her face getting close...  
"Tai Kamiya!" Someone shouted.  
Oh no, Tai thought and stopped. Tai's lips barely touching Lora's. Please no…  
He opened his eyes and turned around.  
It was Sora.  



	5. Too Late

  
What is Tai doing?? Sora was so angry. Who is that girl and what the heck is she doing with MY Tai?!  
Tai stood up, leaving Lora on the bench who was still waiting for that kiss. "Sora, I can explain-"Tai began.  
"It's too late for that!" Sora cut him off.   
Tai noticed Sora wasn't alone. "What's HE doing here?" Tai shot an angry look at Matt who was standing right next to Sora. Matt just gave Tai a surprised, confused look.  
"I…I went out for a walk with him," Sora said, putting her arm around Matt's. Ha! Good, Sora thought, he's getting jealous.  
"Going for a walk with HIM?" Tai said angrily.  
"Hey! You shouldn't be the one to get angry. YOU'RE the one who walked in on ME, remember? And now I see you kissing another girl!"  
Tai didn't know what to say. Technically, he didn't kiss Lora, but he couldn't say that.  
"Come on, Matt. Let's go," Sora said, dragging Matt along beside her.  
"Sora, wait!" Tai called behind her.  
Sora ignored him. "Humph."   
"So," Lora spoke softly behind him. She was still sitting quietly on the bench, looking down at the ground. "That's Sora. The girl you liked."  
Tai almost forgot Lora was still there.   
Like, Tai thought. Like. I still like Sora...  
Tai didn't turn around to face Lora. He just kept looking at Sora who was slowly disappearing in the distance. With Matt.  



	6. Through Sora

  
"What was that all about?" Matt asked. They were still walking around the big park. They hadn't spoken since that incident with Tai.  
Sora found a shaded place under a big tree. She sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Matt sat beside her and did the same.  
"I'm so confused, Matt," Sora sounded desperate. This surprised Matt. He never heard Sora sound like that. For a girl, she was pretty tough.  
  
Sora hardly got a peep out of Matt ever since they entered the park. Girls kept swarming him, asking for his autograph because Matt was a singer in a band that had become fairly famous in Tokyo. Sora was going to tell Matt what happened. Preferably, she would have talked to another girl about it, but all her friends were "too busy." Ironically, Matt was the only person who wasn't busy (considering he's in a band) and Sora really needed to talk to some one. Matt said it was all right since the band was on a break.  
  
"So, then, tell me about it," Matt said.   
And Sora did.  
She spilled her guts out. Sora even told Matt about her liking Tai. She was too embarrassed to admit it to anyone. She also told him about Tai walking in on her in the bathroom.  
Matt laughed. "I could just imagine Tai dodging those objects."  
When Sora was done, she gave a deep, heavy sigh. "I'm really glad I got to talk this over with someone," Sora said.   
"Hey, you can tell me anything," Matt assured her. "Especially if it has to do with Tai." Matt grinned.  
"So, what do you think I should do?" Sora asked.  
"You know, I have to admit, you and Tai always seem to get along fine. I think you should give Tai another chance. Actually, I think he really likes you. Did you see him when he realized that I was with you?" Matt laughed to himself.  
"Duh, I was there too," Sora rolled her eyes. Then Sora started laughing. "But it was pretty funny how Tai turned all red."  
Matt and Sora talked for almost an hour under the tree. The whole time, they did not realize that someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.   



	7. Sora's Clone

  
For the past week, Tai has been trying to call Sora. Either the phone kept ringing or if Tai was lucky, Sora's mother answered the phone. And when she did, Sora happens to "not be at home right now" or "she's really busy."  
Tai was in his room. "Where is that girl?" Tai said angrily and he slammed the phone back onto the receiver. That was the 20th time he called that week. But Tai was not going to give up. He was determined to set things straight with Sora and apologize. Tai got himself ready to go over to Sora's.  
  
……………………………………  
  
Where am I?  
  
Sora blinked several times. She lay on what felt like a wooden floor. All around her she was surrounded by darkness. The only source of light was at the end of the room. She tried to sit up, but it was difficult for her since her hands and feet were tied up.   
  
Then, out of nowhere, somebody walked in the room, who stood against the light.   
Sora squinted her eyes as she saw the shadowy figure slowly approach her.  
"Finally you're awake," the figure said.   
That voice… Sora thought, that voice sounds familiar…  
"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Sora asked.  
"Oh, don't you remember?" The figure said so sympathetically that it made Sora sick.  
"Answer me!" Sora cried furiously. She was determined to know what was going on and at the same time, trying to figure out how to get out of there.  
"Well, you probably don't remember since I knocked you out pretty badly," the figure answered. Sora couldn't see anything in the darkness, but she could feel the figure smiling.  
Then it hit Sora.   
She remembered what happened.  
  
(Flashback to the park with Matt and Sora under the tree)  
  
Matt looked at his watch. "Six already?!" Matt cried. "Sora, I better go. I told my dad I'd be home by five-thirty."  
"Ok," Sora said. "Bye. Oh, and thanks again Matt." Sora smiled up at him.  
"No problem. Do you want me to walk you to your house?"   
"It's all right. I want to stay here a little while longer." Sora wanted to have some time for herself.  
"Ok. I'll see you later then. Bye." Matt got up and walked away.  
Sora sighed and closed her eyes. She heard something behind her. Sora opened her eyes and picked herself up. She looked behind the tree. Nothing was there. "It's probably the wind," Sora said to herself. She looked around the park. Almost everyone was gone. There were only a few scattered people walking their dogs, or going for a night walk.  
Sora was about to turn back around and head home, when someone grabbed her by the throat. Then something was put around her nose and mouth to stop her breathing.   
  
That was the last thing she remembered.  
  
(return from flashback)  
  
Now, she found herself here. In a dark room with some weird creep who kidnapped her.  
The figure saw Sora's shocked face and laughed a wicked laugh. "So now you remember?" The figure moved to the left of Sora and flipped on the switch.  
  
Sora looked up at the figure. She held the scream that was yearning to get out of her. Instead she let out a short, terrified gasp.  
It was her.  
It was Sora.  
  
*Note: I hope you like the story so far =^.^=. I'm not done yet, there's more to come! Sorry I haven't added anything recently. I will soon. 


End file.
